A variety of container closures have been developed or proposed wherein an initial opening of a lid or a dispensing spout structure provides visual evidence of such an occurrence--even after the lid or spout has been subsequently closed.
See, for example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,324 and the 4,941,592 which are assigned to Seaquist Closures, Crystal Lake, Ill., U.S.A. The closures disclosed in these patents incorporate a locking band or tab which is attached to either the lid or body of the closure with a plurality of frangible webs so as to initially retain the closure lid to the body in the closed position To initially open the closure, the user must break the frangible webs by pushing or pulling on the tab or band.
While these closures can function well for the purposes for which they have been designed, it would be desirable to provide an improved tamper-evident closure which could be readily fabricated with certain types of lids or flow control elements and which, prior to the initial opening, could blend in with, or enhance, the cosmetic appearance of the closure.
Further, it would be advantageous if such an improved closure could be adapted for use on certain closure designs so as to furnish a very clear indication that the closure has been initially opened.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved tamper-evident closure design wherein a portion of the closure could be easily, and completely, removed for use as a "proof-of-purchase" panel or label.
The present invention provides an improved closure which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.